


The Balor & Bliss Club

by NeoTyson



Series: Bullet Club Love in the WWE [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Demon King Finn Balor, F/M, Harley Bliss, WWE Raw, split personality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2018-12-04 10:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11553078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoTyson/pseuds/NeoTyson
Summary: During his time away due to Seth Rollins injuring him, Finn feels betrayed by Bayley due to her growing crush on Rollins. When an Alexa (with a new Harley Quinn gimmick) connects with him, how will this affect Balor on his return?





	1. The arrival of Harley Bliss

A disclaimer: I do not own anything wrestling or anything, I borrowed from other media.

During his time away due to Seth Rollins injuring him, Finn feels betrayed by Bayley due to her growing crush on Rollins. When an Alexa (with a new Harley Quinn gimmick) connects with him, how will this affect Balor on his return?

** The Balor & Bliss Club **

The arrival of Harley Bliss

After winning at Summerslam and becoming the first ever Universal champion, Finn Balor was announced to have suffered an injury leading to him stripped of his first world title on the main roster. As time went, Finn began to feel depressed from being put on the self though no one seems to notice because of his mask in the form of his fake smile he shows. To make matters worse, he finds out that Bayley has nearly forgotten about him since she begun to date the man who caused his injury to start with, Seth Rollins. Granted he's slowly becoming a changed man since Triple H betrayed him and is currently dealing with his wounded leg, Balor felt ultimately she betrayed him by choosing to date Seth over him.

As the road to WrestleMania grew closer, Finn couldn't help but feel doubtful that they won't clear him to wrestle so he can return in time to an impact at the biggest WWE PPV. Despite the consistently working out to keep him in shape, WWE doctors still feel he's not ready yet.

"Who I'm kidding, more than likely they won't let me at least compete in the Royal Rumble match. Probably don't want me to have a bigger reaction than Roman Reigns nor would they let me do a revenge story angle on Rollins with him being hurt as well for I would love to get payback on him." Finn sighs to his self in his usual gloomy tone.

Out of nowhere, he hears the doorbell ring, and that snaps him out of his thoughts. "Who on earth would that be?" Finn wasn't expecting any visitors considering he hadn't much company since his time away from the traveling other than his family and at during the earlier days of his recovery Bayley.

Heading to the door and opening it, Finn's eyes go wide in shock from who he sees behind the door. "Alexa?"

Alexa Bliss, the Smackdown's women champion after defeating Becky at TLC in a table match, face the former universal champion with a nurse like attire and her hair in her usual pigtail.

"Hi, Finny. May I come in?" She greets him in a very adorable tone that throws Balor off even more.

_"Finny?"_  He wonders to his self before moving to the side to let her enter. "Um, I guess?"

Alexa skips insides happily and takes a look around the room. "Nice place Finny."

"Thanks. So may I ask why are you here not that I have an issue with you but this is very unexpected especially in that attire." Finn curiously asks hoping he didn't come across rude to her.

Alexa playfully giggles. "Of course you weren't expecting me silly, for I figure I come by to surprise you by being your nurse and help you become better for your return."

Her response left Balor, even more, confused than before. "Help me? Not trying to be funny but you and I aren't exactly the best of friends granted we both had moved from NXT to the main roster with us being on different brands with not much interaction. Therefore, I still not understanding why the sudden interest and what's up with the whole acting like Harley Quinn thing?"

They were in his living room at this point when Alexa slowly walks over to him. "Well at first it started out as just me cosplaying the character for the Suicide Squad movie until I decided to add her personality to my character. As far as you go..."

Alexa aggressively pushes Finn on to the couch and straddles his waist before continuing, "I always been attracted to you ever since NXT I thought you were hot especially when you go all Demon King mode but of course when it came to the ladies you were with Bayley the most. I didn't make my move at the time because I thought you two were a thing. Later I found out I was wrong, but by that point, we got drafted to different brands."

Ignoring the fact that Alexa felt right on his lap, Finn could understand from her perspective on why she didn't approach him back when they were on NXT.

"So I told myself if I became the women's champion on Smackdown I will say how I feel and true enough I defeated Becky and won my first ever championship. Now that I have done that, the focus is on you Finny."

Alexa goes in to kiss him, but Finn stops her causing a frown to form on her face. "What's wrong? You don't like me?"

_"Man if looks could kill."_  Finn shakes his head saying, "No I'm not saying it's just... okay let's say that I buy to all of this, how exactly are you going to help me become better for my return on Raw when you are on Smackdown?"

"The different brands part I'm still working on, but since you hardly back traveling yet, there are times we could see each other. I know you want revenge on Rollins not just because he put you on the self and more than likely they people will under estimate you because you got hurt. So it will be my job to bring out the side of you that will show everyone why you are the main event draw while being the best girlfriend ever." She explains to him.

At this point, Finn Balor's alter ego the Demon King decides to make his presence known for he hadn't been able to with Balor's depression keeping suppressed. Somehow unknowingly Alexa brought him out, but Finn didn't want her to know this.

**_"I like her, much up your speed then Ms. Hug everyone."_ **

_"Who asked for your opinion? Regardless I didn't summon you."_

**_"Does it matter? To answer your question, Ms. Harley Bliss, here words trigger me, and in my opinion, she is what you need. What we need."_ **

_"Harley Bliss?"_

**_"Well, she acts like the Harley Quinn character and her last name Bliss so why not?"_ **

_"... Anyways how would you know that she will like me when you're in control if anything you could scare her off if you took control."_

**_"Or I take control, and she likes me enough to want to know what this Demon King can do."_ **

That idea makes Finn tense up for the last thing he needs is for someone like Alexa to think negatively of him because Demon King couldn't act like a gentleman like him.

Alexa grew concern that Finn had seemed to zone out on her. "Finny?"

Finn focuses his attention back to her. "Sorry about that, you know this is a lot to take in at once Alexa. Why don't we get to know each other more and go from there?" Since Bayley moved on, it's not like he couldn't, and if Alexa had wanted a chance to date him this long, it would only be fair that he gives her a chance and see what happens from there.

Alexa grins widely at Finn's idea. "I would like that a lot."

* * *

 

*Later that day*

The two WWE stars went the rest of the day relaxing and learning more about each other. The topics involve Finn's time in NJPW with the Bullet Club as well as Alexa's life before wrestling, their likes and dislikes, and about their selves. Finn begun to find Alexa engaging to where he wondered how things could have been if they had of did this in the past. Finn also explains to Alexa the reason why he and Bayley hadn't become a couple because she friend zoned him and didn't want to ruin the bond they had which piss Alexa off, in her mind that sounded like a sorry excuse. However, Bayley's loss would be her gain.

During the talk, Finn did notice during their conversation that Alexa felt on him a lot making him a bit nervous while Demon King enjoyed it.

Unfortunately, it was about time for Alexa to get back on the road for she had places to go to as champion. "As much as I hate to leave you right now, I have to be back on the road for the Smackdown shows, but I will try to see you when I can."

Both sighing Finn walks her to the front and confesses to her saying, "I will admit at first I was unsure about you coming over, but now I'm delighted that you did. Hopefully, this won't be the last time."

"Oh, it won't Finny. The Royal Rumble is coming up since the event is a Smackdown and Raw PPV maybe you could come to the show a support me in my match if you can?" She presses her back on the door and gazes at Finn with a dreamy expression making it hard for him to resist her anymore.

"Maybe I will and hopefully I can get in the Rumble match this year." He looks down until Alexa encourages him.

"Here's hoping you do. Otherwise, we will come up with our plan." Finn looked back in her eyes and broke his restraint towards her with the two kissing each other passionately leading to Finn lifting her up and pinning her to the wall causing Alexa to wrap her legs around his waist continuing the kiss. When the kiss session ended, the two reveal huge smiles on their faces saying their goodbyes until they meet up again.

* * *

 

**AN: This will be my second wrestling story that takes place in the same universe as my AJ/Charlotte story but on the Raw side of things since both stars are currently on the Raw Roster. How I decided on this pairing cause ever since Alexa did the Harley Quinn look I wonder what it would be like if she took on a gimmick like her and since Finn is my favorite, felt that he should have returned as a heel, I figure why not put the two together.**

**Like my other story it will follow some of the current events on Raw but with some changes towards Finn's return if I continue to update this.**


	2. Royal Decision

A disclaimer: I do not own anything wrestling or anything, I borrowed from other media.

Royal Decision

The 2017 Royal Rumble has finally arrived with Finn Balor showing up for a few reasons. One was to see if the creative team would allow him to enter the Rumble match as a surprise entrance and the other reason is to show support for Alexa for she is scheduled to compete in a 6-woman tag team match during the kickoff show. Since her surprise visit to his place, Finn couldn't help but think of the Harley Quinn of the WWE and decided to take her on one of her offers to come and watch her perform.

"I don't understand why she has to wrestle in a tag match when she is the Smackdown women's champion. She deserves better treatment than that." Finn wonders as he looks at the card for tonight.

 **"Funny the same can be said about you not getting the green light to perform tonight yet. Seem like another thing you two have a common that you both demand respect."**  Devitt aka The Demon King said making his presence known.

"Still trying to plant the idea of Alexa and me together?" Finn questions in annoyance. Ever since Alexa came to his place, Demon King has been pushing for Finn to make a move but he wanted a natural growth not because the demon demanded it.

 **"I prefer Harley, and why not, she gave a damn about you during your injury when Hugger girl didn't once she debuted on the main roster."**  Devitt points out not even trying to hide his hatred for Bayley.

Finn sighs for he knew Bayley has a championship match as well and plans on avoiding her as the night goes. Before Alexa, he would have come and shown support despite how she did him. "Well, she did become busy..."

Devitt cuts him off and finishes his sentence,  **"Busy hugging on Rollins, the man who put you on the self. Face it Balor she's no good for you, Alex, however, can bring out the best in you. Plus, you can't deny that her lips felt amazing."**

With a slight blush forming on his cheek, Finn looks up at the screen to see the six women tag man is about to start. "Anyways her match is up next." He quickly said to change the subject that didn't go unnoticed by Demon King.

 **"That's what I thought."** The first team consists of Nikki, Naomi, and Becky making their entrance with a video package showing how Mickie James made her comeback on Smackdown thanks to Alexa.

 **"See Harley even help Mickie James be relevant again."** Finn ignores the slick comment with Alexa's theme playing with the Smackdown women's champion coming out followed by Mickie James and Natalya.

"Can't deny when Alexa does that pose with the title she does look hot... did I just say that aloud?" A surprise Finn asks with Demon King answering for him,  **"Yep."**

The match was pretty good with a nice pace to it. In the end, Naomi is the one to get the win for her team by pinning Alexa for the three count. The cameramen show Alexa, selling the finisher, being pick up over Natalya's shoulder to exit the ring. "Looks like they are setting up a Naomi vs. Alexa feud which should be a good one. Still, it sucks Alexa had to take the pin like that."

 **"Let's go and surprise her; I'm sure that will make Harley feel better considering she did the same for you,"** Devitt suggests. Heading towards the entrance area, Finn waits until the ladies come back and sneaks up on them.

"Excuse ladies, but I believe I can take care of Ms. Bliss from here." Finn greets them.

Out of nowhere, Alexa's Harley Bliss persona comes out as she lifts her head up to see Balor and smiles widely yelling, "Finny you came!" and jumps off Natalya and onto Finn wrapping herself around him not caring about the shock expressions from her teammates.

"Of course it's the least I can do, and I must say you looked great out there." Finn shyly tells her while taking her to a private room in the building sitting them both down with Alexa on his lap.

"Aw thanks but Naomi cheated and pinned me. Knowing Daniel Bryan, he will use this as a way to give her a title shot that she doesn't deserve." She growls in frustration. Though Finn couldn't entirely agree with her, he figures the last thing she needs to hear anything negative towards the situation.

"To be fair, it was a tag match, not a one on one and if it does come to that, you just can prove why you are the rightful champion like I know you are." Finn rubs the side of the cheek for comfort.

"You think so?" Alexa bats her eyes with Finn getting lost into them.

"I know so." He quietly responds leading to the two to lean in and kiss each other.

Alexa giggles afterward and asks, "Have you heard if you are going to be in the Rumble match tonight?"

Finn shakes his head. "Not yet, but hopefully they will allow me. Tonight would be one of the few chances I have to get involved in something for WrestleMania season even if I don't win."

"If the creative team doesn't go with the smart decision, there's always my offer." Alexa mention about her plan to help manage Finn to help him get back to the top. Finn made a mental note to keep her offer in mind but held hope that things will go his way.

* * *

*Later that evening*

After their session, Finn set out to meet with creative team about any plans on him returning while Alexa waits for him. At one point Bayley's match took place where Alexa watch with disgust at the idea of Bayley and Finn together. Thankfully Irish superstar is starting to see that there are much better options out there especially now that Bayley is dating the man who injured Balor in the first place.

Suddenly she hears yelling from a nearby room that snaps her out of thoughts. Rushing over, Alexa witness a piss off Finn Balor throwing around chairs in the locker room. "Finny what's wrong!?"

 **"Roman Reigns!"** He responds in a dark tone that she can't recall hearing from him.

"Huh, what about him?" She questions in a worried tone and attempts to walk closer to him.

**"Had a chat with the creative team about possibly making me a surprise entrance for number 30, hell I even mention about not winning. What do those fools tell me, oh sorry Finn but Vince wants Reigns to enter number 30 for some STUPID REASON! Two members of the overrated Shield has found a way to be a pain in our ass!"**

Alexa couldn't believe what she just heard. Reigns already has a title match with Owens so why would the old man waste a spot like that to someone who already is in world title match over a returning superstar that is still hot with the crowd right now.

"Calm now I understand that your upset Finny but..." Before she could finish Finn swiftly grabs her and pins her to the wall stating,  **"Finn is not here Harley; Devitt the Demon King has taken over."**

Any other woman in the division would probably be terrified of Finn's action, but for Alexa, it clicks to why this sudden change in behavior in him. "So the whole face paint thing isn't just a gimmick after all." Alexa tease, having faith that this demon king wouldn't hurt her.

 **"Nope, Balor and I are two separate personalities. He was afraid of you finding that out because of the idea that you might be scared of him due to his secret. Unfortunately, when he figured out about their plans his anger brought me out, so I'm meeting you under these circumstances."** Devitt explains not caring at that moment if Alexa would accept him or not.

Shockingly, Alexa moves her body close to his with pleasure. "Aww, Finny if you are listening I'm not intimated at all. I always had a thing for bad boys, but a guy that carries a balance between being a gentleman and a bad boy is a turn on for me. Now I'm intrigued with getting to know this side of you."

Devitt smirks to cover the fact that he wasn't expecting Alexa to feel that way about him. **"Great to hear and Finn is happy as well but just being all shy about it as usual when he's around you."**

"It's cute when he gets like that. By the way, you called me Harley a few minutes ago. Is that your nickname for me?" She asks curiously even though she didn't mind him calling her that.

**"Considering you act and remind me of the Harley Quinn character, Harley Bliss fits you. Like I'm your Joker to your Harley, but we are much better than that manic."**

"I bet you are Demon boy." Alexa tease again.

This time Devitt narrow his eyes towards her.  **"Don't call me that."**

"What are you going to do if I don't?"

**"Take my aggression out on you in a very rough way."**

"I like it rough." She said before biting her lips.

Devitt wanted nothing more but to take her right then and there but Finn was against that type of affection in public. **"We will see about that. Let's get out of here, no point of staying since we got screw over. Besides me and you have some negotiation to go over as far as our future relationship/partnership is concerned."**

Alexa's expression changes into a dreaming one. "Are you saying what I think you mean?"

Devitt lifts her up in a bridal style and brings out an evil grin. **"It's time to start planning the launch of The Balor and Bliss Club."**

* * *

**AN: I really enjoyed writing the demon king as its own personality. Since this is a fanfic, I can have fun writing the gimmicks of the wrestlers. Thanks to those who put a review down as well as the follows and favorites, and hopefully I will get more as well as my PhenomenalFlair story, check it out if you like.**


	3. Plan in motion

A disclaimer: I do not own anything wrestling or anything, I borrowed from other media.

Plan in motion

*NXT show ended/ Feb 22, 2017*

Shinsuke Nakamura has just got done competing when Bobby Roode theme hit, and he comes out ordering Shinsuke to leave the ring. The crowd boos Bobby as he continues his rant until out of nowhere Almas attacks Nakamura leading to Bobby to come in and help beat the King of strong style down. After beating on Nakamura some more, Almas and Bobby pose to the fans with Bobby preparing his glorious taunt until the lights the go off with a familiar theme beginning to play that gets the crowd to cheer like crazy as the logo Balor Club pops up.

Outcomes Finn Balor, showing a more aggressive expression than before, heading down the ring and proceeds to throw Almas out of the ring. He then takes his jacket off and challenges Roode to him. Falling for the bait Bobby go to swing at him but Finn counters and leads up to hitting the sling blade followed by the shotgun dropkick towards the turnbuckle. During this time, Nakamura recovers from the beat down he was getting and finishes Roode off with the Kinshasa. Both men celebrate in the ring, with the crowd applauding for Balor's surprise visit to NXT before Finn address the fans that he will be back soon and whispers to Shinsuke that he needs to talk to him after the show.

Once the two friends go to the back, Shinsuke gets straight to the point in asking Finn what does he want to discuss. "So what is going on Finn, what do you need to talk to me about?"

Finn smiles at how far Shinsuke has come with his English speaking since Japanese is his first language. Demon King Devitt takes over and explains his and Alexa's idea as far as Balor and Bliss club. Once Shinsuke processes the offer, he extends his hand out with a smirk saying, "It will be an honor." Devitt gladly shakes his hand as the first half of their plan is successful.

Later that evening, Finn enters the hotel room that Alexa is staying in to update her on what went down at the NXT event. Unlike Devitt, Finn stills refer calling her Alexa while his demon side prefers Harley Bliss. Alexa runs up and jumps on Finn having to catch her from her backside as she wraps herself around him. "How did it go Finny?"

Still adjusting to her advances, Finn nervously smiles and answers, "It went quite well tonight, got to surprise the fans in the arena and Shinsuke agreed to join our cause. Soon we recruit a tag team and our new sable will be complete."

"Yay, that's great to hear!" She squeals in excitement before planting a quick but massive kiss on his lips. Harley jumps off and dances around the room celebrating with Finn watching with amusement over her behavior.

_"When she acts like this compare to back in the day, she's cute and fun to be around."_

**"Sounds like someone is starting to warm up to our Bliss princess."** Devitt teases in his head.

_"You can't blame me for somewhat being cautious, I mean what if she was using us to advance her career? I'm sure you wouldn't take that well."_ Finn responds, explaining why he pretty much has been going slow with Alexa at this point.

**"You're right I would unleash hell worse than Kane if that were to happen."**  Finn panics at the idea of what his demon side would do until he hears laughter.  **"Relax that was a joke, but I can sense that she is genuine with her motives. Perhaps you can now cut her some slack and let her in."**

Devitt leaves Balor to his thoughts wondering should he allow Alexa in more and possibly speed up their relationship a bit. "Everything okay Finny?"

Finn snaps out of his trance after feeling Alexa's hand touch his cheek. As he gazes into her gorgeous eyes, making his heart beat a little fast, Finn warmly smiles and gently rubs her lips with his thumb. "Yeah, had a quick discussion with Devitt. Also was thinking about how beautiful you are and that you make me happy." Alexa blushes and giggles over his compliment leading to the couple to kiss each other passionately.

* * *

*WrestleMania 33*

It was the night of WrestleMania 33, and raw tag team titles were on the line in a ladder match. The good brothers originally were supposed to defend the belts against The Bar and the Team of Enzo and Big Cass until the hosts of the show Kofi, Big E, and Xavier announces another team to participate in the match which everyone assumes it would be them until The Hardy Boyz came out with the crowd going crazy. Entering in the match, Jeff and Matt end up winning the titles which means Luke and Karl are no longer the tag team champions of Raw.

Karl and Luke head to back furious over their loss with Luke yelling, "That's some bullsh*t; we could have kept the titles if Jeff and Matt didn't steal them from us!"

"Exactly, New Day had no right to insert them in the match without our say so considering we already were at a disadvantage against two other teams." Karl agrees walking towards the parking lot where they see a familiar sight within the shadows near the lot.

"Wow, you two look like crap." The voice of Finn jokes when at the moment Devitt is the one in control. Karl and Luke are familiar of Balor having his demon gimmick due to their time together in Japan but aren't aware that the demon is more than his gimmick so they can't tell that its Devitt the one talking to them.

"Finn? What are you doing here?" Luke questions with Karl speaking after him asking, "Wait, if you here that means you are clear to complete?"

Moving from against the wall, Devitt strolls towards his former teammates. "You got that right Karl, but unfortunately I was told that there are no plans for me to make a surprise appearance tonight even when I suggested to interfere in the Rollins vs. HHH match I got shot down again. They will let me return tomorrow, however at this point that's not good enough. For I have major plans for my comeback which is where you two come in and seeing how you two lost tonight I'm sure you will have no problem accepting my offer."

Karl and Luke felt guilty for not being there for Finn as they could have. Truthfully the good brothers were salty that Finn didn't join them when AJ led the group at the time. Now hearing about the possible idea of getting the gang back together, both Luke and Karl are down for the cause. "If this offer is what we think than count us in. We cool with AJ and all, but it never was the same without you, brother." Karl answers for his self and Luke.

A sly sinister smile forms on Balor's face, for now, their plan is complete. "Glad to hear it."

"Now how about a two-sweet for old time sake?" Luke suggests with excitement as he throws the hand gesture in the air. Devitt and Karl in response does the two-sweet with him in a victory.

"Finny!" Alexa Bliss enters the scene with Devitt switching with Finn while Luke and Karl glance at her with confused expressions their faces.

"Sup Harley?" Finn says with his signature smirk before wrapping his arm around her waist.

Both of the Good brother's mouth drop from what they are witnessing. "Harley!?" The brothers shout at the same time.

The couple chuckles at their reaction. "Oh yeah, boys Alexa and I became an item while I was recovering from injury. She has been a big influence on our little plan we got going as well as my in-ring return."

The Good brothers most certainly weren't expecting Finn to be in a relationship with Alexa Bliss out of all people. If there were any girl on the roster that they figure Finn would date is Bayley, though from what they heard she's dating Seth and that wouldn't sit well with the leader of the Balor Club. However, if its thanks to Alexa that encourage Finn to reconnect with them, then she has to be good for him somehow.

"In that case welcome to the club Alexa," Karl said with sincerity in his voice.

"Thanks even though I should be telling you boys that. Finny I have to get ready for my match tonight having to face the rest of the Smackdown women's brand." Alexa reminds Finn while Luke laughs at Karl over Alexa's comment towards him.

"Do you need me to go out there with you?" Finn asks despite not schedule for the show and that going out there now would more than likely get him in trouble.

"Aww, Finny you are so sweet. I should be fine, the only real threat in the match is Naomi since she will have the home crowd cheer her on when they should be praising this goddess."

"All you have to do is go out there and prove once again why you rule that division. You got this babe; we will celebrate after your win." He and Alexa share a quick kiss before she heads off to defend the belt. At this point, Finn and his brothers go to a spot where they can catch up and watch the match at the same time. While Alexa put on a strong showing, she falls prey to Naomi's submission move which means she is no longer the Smackdown's women's champion.

Finn, Luke, and Karl stare at the screen in disbelief that not only did no longer hold the tag belts, but they also don't have the women's belt in their club. "No way Alexa lost!" Karl yells in anger with Luke booing at the tv.

**"We better go and comfort Harley, you know how she can be with her temper tantrums,"** Devitt advises Finn mentally as they both picture Alexa throwing a fit backstage.

Agreeing with his demon side, Finn turns to his brothers to tell them he needs to leave. "Guys I know we just reunited but Alexa is going to need me tonight after that loss."

"Hey no arguments here, the last thing I want is to get on her bad side right now." Luke throw his hands up letting Balor know he's not going to get between him and the bliss queen.

Karl smirks and says, "Yeah man. Go take care of your girl brother; we will chat later." Finn smiles in appreciation and sets out to find his girl. First, he checks near the Smackdown women's locker room until he runs into Mickie James who tells him that Alexa left to her hotel in rage. Quickly running to his car, Finn drives to the place she was staying for the weekend.

Finally, he arrives at her room only to hear loud noises coming from the other side of the door. "Harley dear?" Finn calls out while knocking on the door.

"Go away!" She shouts back causing Finn to sigh before pulling the spare key Alexa gave him earlier. He could have already gone inside though of course; he is a gentleman at heart.

Opening the door, Finn walks in to try and calm Alexa down as she furiously paces back and forth. "Harley I understand you are upset..."

Alexa cuts him off yelling, "IT'S NOT FAIR, I WASN'T EXPECTING HER TO USE A SUBMISSION WHEN ITS BAD ENOUGH I HAD TO FACE MORE THAN ONE GIRL IN THAT MATCH!" Alexa jumps on the bed and punches the pillow like a child and continues her rants before bursting into tears. "I SHOULD STILL BE SMACKDOWN WOMEN'S CHAMPION, THE RIGHTFUL QUEEN OF THAT DIVISION!"

Alexa covers her face with a pillow crying some more, making Finn feel bad, so he contacts his demon side to come up with a plan to cheer Alexa up.

_"Hey Devitt I have an idea that will cheer Alexa up, and I could use your help in doing so."_

Sensing his intention, Devitt questions him about his decision. **"You sure you want to do that? Not saying she can't handle it, and you know how much I want to, it's just you know that you're taking a huge step in the relationship."**

_"I know to trust me. Alexa has proven she doesn't have any alternative motives, and I have grown to... love her as of late." Finn confesses thinking about his time with Alexa up to now and how he's confident in how he feels towards Bliss._

Devitt became content with Balor's answer. **"About time you gave in to your feelings. Ready when you are."**

Focusing his attention back on Alexa, Finn swiftly turns her body on her back and quietly climbs on top of her. "Finny?"

"Alexa sweetheart, regardless of the outcome tonight, you are still my champion, and I am so proud to have you by my side. I hate seeing you sad like this, and it reminds me of how down during I was my injury until you enter my life and stuck by me during my recovery. I held back my feelings from you because I was scared of being hurt, but I have gotten over that fear. With that said I want you to know that I love you and I want to show you how much."

With her heart now filled with love, Alexa places a finger on Finn's lips and directly responds, "I love you too Finn, now shut up and kiss me." Finn smiles brightly before leaning and sharing a passionate kiss that leads to a night of lovemaking.

TBC

* * *

**AN: The next chapter we will see Finn return to Monday night raw which will go down differently from the real version.**


End file.
